


【柚天】意外惊喜

by biyuebingning



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:07:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29335026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biyuebingning/pseuds/biyuebingning
Summary: ＊现实背景里的玄学人生，一发完，逻辑已自杀，有bug不要细追究。＊给云总的生贺，云总生日快乐！＊严重ooc，不要上升正主。
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu/Boyang Jin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	【柚天】意外惊喜

（一）  
上午十点，加拿大，多伦多。

“纳尼？”羽生结弦房间里爆出一声惊天疑问，顶着独角兽发型的他正和一个咯咯笑着的小孩儿大眼瞪小眼——他是大眼，欧式大双，孩子是小眼，笑起来像可爱猫猫一样的眯眯眼。

好的，让我们把时钟倒回去一分钟前。

一夜好眠的羽生结弦睁开惺忪朦胧的睡眼，习惯性地揉揉眼睛，结果一偏头就看到自己的身旁趴着一个小孩子在盯着他看，那一刻，原本还在迷迷糊糊沉浸于美梦的灵魂瞬间回笼，他上演了一幕“垂死病中惊坐起”，于是便有了刚刚的情形。

谁能告诉我，为什么会有一个孩子出现在了我的床上？羽生结弦觉得他可能没有睡醒还在梦中，他大概需要重新睁开眼睛，这样这个世界就会恢复正常了。

可是当他认真地闭上眼，再努力地睁开时，发现那个笑盈盈的孩子依旧趴在床上看着他。

看着他的滑稽模样与徒劳无功的做法。

所以这到底是怎么一回事？难道是他昨晚游戏打多了，通关送孩子？

羽生疑惑极了，感觉不能用常理来解释这件事。

请问当你睡醒了一觉之后身边多了一个不知道哪里冒出来的孩子，甚至不知道他是怎么进来的，你不会觉得很诡异并且被吓到吗？

“パパ，抱抱。”粉雕玉琢的小娃娃伸着一双白嫩嫩的胳膊就叫羽生抱，他就像是被触发了父爱本能一样，鬼使神差地就把孩子抱了起来，让他坐在自己的怀里。

神明啊，给我个解释好吗？

这么一个喊我爸的小娃娃究竟是怎么回事？羽生结弦大脑死机中。

小娃娃顺手抱住羽生的脖子，在他怀里撒娇，可是他却僵硬的很，手足无措。

“パパ，パパ亲亲。”小娃娃撅起小嘴唇，肉嘟嘟的样子向他索吻，羽生没办法，一口亲在了他软嫩嫩的脸蛋上，他还没做好心理准备去当这个孩子的爹，所以只能暂时安抚他。

得到了早安吻的小娃娃开心地笑着，男孩子一刻钟都不愿意老实，他从羽生的怀里爬出来，指着他床头上摆放一堆维尼熊玩偶中间的照片喊了一声，让羽生结弦在过分遭受打击的同时再平添一道霹雳！

“パパ，这里有爸爸！”羽生在他磕磕绊绊地往床头走的时候小心地扶着他，他脚下的枕头被子一大堆，哪个都容易把他的小短腿绊住，虽然他现在还不知道到底发生了什么，但总不能让这个天降的小娃娃在他面前受伤。

“是爸爸的照片诶！”羽生不太能听得懂他说些什么可是汉语的“爸爸”他还是听得懂的。之前那句的发音显然是两种语言“爸爸”的叫法。

和孩子的小手掌一比床头那张照片相框略微大了一些，羽生怕他碰倒砸下来，于是伸出手在他抓到之前，抢先一步拿过来，递给他。

“爸爸也要亲亲。”说着把照片递给羽生结弦，示意他亲一口。

羽生现在更加迷惑了，但他总觉得有一个念头闪过，而他没有抓住。

他接过照片相框，指着上面的人给孩子看。

“宝宝，你看这个人是谁？”羽生试探地指着自己问到。

“是パパ！”孩子很配合地说，一副有问必答的乖巧模样。

“那这个呢？”羽生把手指移到了身旁那个人的身上，继续问到。

“是爸爸呀！”小孩子说着就要去抓相框，丝毫没感受到自己爹被他一句话给震撼到什么程度。

羽生手里那张照片是2018年平昌冬奥会闭幕式那天用他手机拍的，他非常喜欢这张照片，而是全世界只有两个人拥有这张照片的第一视角，是他和照片里那个男孩儿单独拥有的秘密。

可是听这个小娃娃的意思，他管照片里另外一个人也叫“爸爸”，如果不是认得干爸爸，那他要怎么解释这个娃娃有两个爸爸的问题呢？

他百思不得其解。

孩子对着照片看来看去，羽生这才发现，在他把孩子抱起来的地方居然还有几张纸，他拿过来打开，发现里面居然有一张出生证明。

羽生看着这张出生证明更加觉得事情玄幻了，上面白纸黑字写着的出生时间是在五年后，可这孩子看起来也有三四岁了，难不成他是从十年后穿越过来的娃娃？

当他继续往下看到上面写着的父母双方姓名的时候，整个人都僵住了。

出生证明是全英文的，颁发地上加拿大多伦多，同样，孩子的国籍也是加拿大，但那后面有特殊标注，表示这个孩子的父母并非不是加拿大国籍。这就说明了有两个外国人在加拿大生了这个孩子并且直接在这边办理了孩子的出生手续，所以这个孩子能出现在他这里也很正常，毕竟都在加拿大。

羽生一边看一边思考着。

再往下是孩子的名字，和他的父母。占据父亲那个栏目里的赫然就是他最熟悉的那一串字母——Yuzuru Hanyu。

而配偶那一栏更加神奇，黑色的字仿佛在白纸上跃动，硕大的Boyang Jin填写在表格中，让他大吃一惊。

这个孩子居然是来自未来的，他和博洋的孩子。

这……

羽生结弦想知道他是不是陷入噩梦当中了。

他承认他对中国那个长相可爱的运动员十分喜爱，那些不可言说的情愫早已再心底滋生，不管是在场上还是场下，他都有本事第一时间吸引住自己的目光。甚至在当年，他差一点就成为了自己的师弟过来多伦多和他一起生活一起训练。

那时候奥瑟教练来询问他意见的时候，他表面上装作无所谓，可内心早就在期待他的到来，可是事情总有差错，他没能过来。他知道他那段时间面临的事情有多么繁杂不堪，面临的舆论压力究竟多大，可他都没有办法和他一起承担，甚至在芬兰见到他的时候，他已经清瘦到那种地步。他无法说什么也没有立场说什么，只能在比赛之后，在无人的更衣室里，摸摸他的头以示安慰。

他的想法与感情迫于双方都是现役的现实只能暂时搁置，他没办法表达，更没有办法将他们两个置于舆论的碳火之上。

最重要的是，他现在不知道金博洋对他的感情是不是同他一样。

他不止一次听到金博洋在媒体上说他是他的偶像，可是偶像到底不是对象。

不过现在看来……好像未来的某一天，他们两个真的在一起了呢？

这可真是个好事，他是不是要做些什么，才不枉费上天为他透露先机。

羽生的大脑飞速地转动着，整个人都流露出了那种像狐狸一样精明的表情。

由美妈妈的敲门声打破了羽生的思索。

羽生在全日锦标赛中的状态不是很好，回来加拿大这段时间也并不是很开心，身为母亲自然是知道自家孩子心里不服输的想法，也知道他整个人都在憋着气，所以回来这些时日她只在照顾羽生起居方面更加用心，至于其他的，暂时随他去吧。

只是按照往常的作息时间，这个时候的羽生已经起床了，今天还没有出房间，由美便过来叫他。

床上翻腾的小娃娃听见敲门声迅速停止了动作，看羽生要下床开门，迈着小短腿就跑了过来，还好羽生回头看了一眼紧忙把人捞起来抱在怀里，要是他一时不注意，可能孩子就会摔到床下。

“要乖乖的哦。”羽生怕吓到自己母亲只好叮嘱怀里的孩子，小娃娃乖乖的点头。

然后羽生过去打开了房门。

由美对自家儿子突然抱孩子出现还惊讶到说不出话来的时候，羽生怀里的孩子又给了他迎头一击。

“奶奶！要抱抱！”小娃娃伸出胳膊向由美使着劲，羽生险些抱不住他。

由美一脸震惊地接过孩子，就被啾的一口亲在脸颊上。

这孩子见谁要谁抱、见谁亲谁的毛病是怎么养成的？

羽生不解。

（二）

虽然孩子降临的诡异又突然，但是他们总不至于弃养或者是把他掐脖子捏死，更何况羽生也不知道他会在这里待多久，更不知道他离开时会不会像到来时一样偶然。但他既然出现了，羽生就不可能任由他自生自灭，毕竟这孩子一口一个パパ地叫着他，总不好铁石心肠连口饭都不给他吃吧。

于是他和震惊之余还不忘了哄孩子的妈妈全副武装之后，外出采买一些孩子必备的东西。比如换洗衣物，日常的洗漱用品，还有他的奶粉食物和玩具，这些不准备好怎么能照顾一个孩子？

羽生问了他好多问题，包括他知不知道自己叫什么，多大了，父母是谁，知道的他都兴冲冲地告诉他，不知道的会摆出一副疑惑的模样，还有些问题回答的驴唇不对马嘴，羽生权当他是童言无忌了。

孩子的日文名叫羽生琼琉，中文名叫金绮漩，因为笔画太多，所以大家平时都叫他多多，现在三岁半，只有两个父亲，一个是他，另一个是金博洋。

提起金博洋，原本没有什么想法的孩子突然要见爸爸，让羽生手足无措，他要怎么和金博洋解释这个孩子突然出现的问题，又怎么和他说他俩在未来会有一场事实婚姻的事？羽生没办法，只好哄着他说金博洋那边现在是夜里，不太方便。孩子貌似知道时差的存在，所以很快就安静下来。并不吵闹了，只是抓着羽生的衣襟晃了晃，还替金博洋说情。

“パパ不要和爸爸生气嘛，我知道每次你把他关进屋子里打屁股的时候爸爸哭的都很惨，叫的也很惨，他一定不是故意的。” 多多仰着小脸和羽生说到。听完这话的羽生一度十分尴尬。这话听起来哪里都很有问题，难不成真和他想的一样，他们在未来的什么时间做些不可描述的事情时，被多多发现了？那他以后可是要关好房门，省的被孩子看到什么不太合适的画面。

带孩子出去买东西的羽生惊奇地发现多多对自己日常使用什么东西都很熟悉，作为从来没有在超市母婴区域购买过任何东西的他，对这里的商品是怎样分类的都不太清楚，根本分不清种类和功效。不过多多倒像是安装了雷达一样，看到自己眼熟的就在那里用小手指着。看到他还有这本事，聪明的羽生将多多放到车里坐好，自己推着他逐个货架间穿梭，遇到他想要的就指一指，羽生就拿过来看一看，确定需要就放到车里，一大一小配合极为默契，很快就买好了东西过去结账。

接下来的工作自然是新手单身父亲的又一大噩梦。手忙脚乱极其不熟练的羽生好不容易把孩子喂饱了之后，交给自己的母亲哄着睡午觉，他对带娃确实没有什么天赋，等到由美把孩子哄睡了，羽生才有空和母亲商量一下这件事要怎么处理。

“我虽然不太清楚他是怎么样就出现在我的床上的，但是看他的模样我觉得应该是我未来的孩子，而且是我和博洋的孩子。”羽生和母亲肯定地说到。

没错，这个孩子笑起来简直和他小时候一模一样，皮肤又白，长得还可爱，隐隐约约地也有一些博洋的影子，他看的出来。

“所以你有和博洋选手讲这件事吗？”由美突然问起这个问题。

“没，还没有机会。”羽生摇头。“我不清楚要怎么和他讲这件事。”

也对，这种没有根据的说明显得十分无力，单凭一张出生证明就拉着金博洋说这是他俩的孩子，怎么想都很荒唐。

“可是你要尽快考虑这件事，刚刚我哄多多睡觉的时候他还在说，等睡醒了是不是可以看到博洋选手，这个孩子很聪明，你是骗不了他的。”由美有些担忧。

确实是这样的，多多看起来就有羽生的精明样，长得又讨喜，嘴又甜，这才这么一会儿就让由美全盘接受了他，看样子可不是轻易就能蒙混过关的。

“让我再思考一下。”羽生皱着眉头，“现在算下来的话博洋那边也是深夜，我不好打扰他睡觉，还是等晚上吧。”

由美点点头。

“等下你去冰场训练的时候这件事要不要告诉教练？”由美又问到。“我们不可能把他自己放在家里，那样太危险了。”

羽生点点头，“我先去和教练说一声，但是其他人就不要告诉了，如果有人问起，我们就说他是亲戚家的孩子好了，一会儿等多多睡醒了，我再叮嘱他一下。到了冰场就要麻烦母亲照顾了。”

“这些都没有问题，多多这孩子看起来就是很省心的样子，比你当年要好很多了。”小孩子凭借自己本事虏获了由美的心，连带着羽生也被母亲旧事重提了一回。

羽生叹气。

（三）

羽生提前给奥瑟教练打了一个电话，让他做好心理准备，然后等到多多睡醒了，就带着他一起去了冰场。

多多很显然对TCC比对他的公寓更加熟悉，别看他只有三岁半，当他能跑会走之后就和自己的两位父亲一起上冰打滚了。他是不折不扣在冰上长大的孩子，即便最初他还站不稳的时候，羽生和金博洋两个人轮流抱着他在冰上滑来滑去，他也是笑的咯咯声洒满了冰场。

多多天生对冰就很感兴趣，可能是继承了他们两个人的基因吧。

羽生正常开始每天的训练，由美抱着孩子在不远处玩，奥瑟对羽生这个娃也不算太好奇，匆匆见了一面就赶快带着大家一起上课了。多多对这种场面很习惯，他不哭不闹地自己玩着，就那样等到羽生下课。

“パパ以前给他们讲课也没有现在这么辛苦。”多多看羽生从冰上下来时满脸满头的汗水，嘀嘀咕咕地说到。

羽生现在能从孩子的口中了解到一些他的未来，但是每次去问的时候，多多却不会详细地说些什么。听多多这话里的意思是他以后会留在TCC做教练了？否则他怎么会对这里这么熟？必然是未来的自己经常会带他来这里了。

“多多，パパ问你，你要认真的回答哦。”羽生抱着他掂了掂，很认真地看着他问。

多多挠了挠头，等着羽生的问题。

“爸爸之前会在家里待多久呢？”羽生结弦问了一个很有水平的问题。

“好久的，每次爸爸走，只能晚上见。”多多的话说的断断续续的，但是羽生听懂了。大概金博洋也会回去很久，然后晚上的时候和他视频通话。

“パパ～我想要爸爸，要爸爸！”多多想起来自己另外一位家长，拉着羽生开始要见金博洋。

羽生在心里大呼失策，自己怎么提了这件事，他只好先安抚怀中的孩子，承诺晚上一定让他见爸爸，这才阻止了他的作闹。

好不容易等到晚上，羽生收到了金博洋在社交软件上的回复——他下午的时候有给金博洋发过一条消息，告诉他如果有空，务必要给他回个消息，他有很重要的事情要找他谈。

早上睡醒的金博洋看到这条消息后一个鲤鱼打挺从床上翻了起来，动静大到天妈差点举着擀面杖过来锤他。

羽生主动和他联系诶！这可是之前从来没有过的事。

金博洋一瞬间清醒，是人也不困了头也不疼了，急匆匆地洗了一把脸，整个人清清爽爽地坐在桌子前，然后十分端庄地给羽生回了一条消息。

嗯，金博洋同学表示我已经起床了，请问我的偶像您有什么重要的事要找我呢？

消息发过去不到一分钟，羽生的视频电话便打了过来，金博洋手忙脚乱地点开手机，后置摄像头照出来的是他凌乱的桌面和漆黑的电脑屏幕。

桌子上还有他放在那里的旺旺大礼包，虽然他觉得羽生不太会知道这是什么，但是看这花花绿绿的包装也知道不会是什么健康食品，所以他迅速地切换了前置摄像头，一张白皙的脸就出现在屏幕里。

羽生见他的模样就很开心地想笑，早起金博洋依旧带有慵懒的感觉，发梢一颗水珠欲滴未滴，亮晶晶的反射着晨光。

金博洋很显然是我被他的视频通话吓到了，可是他总要和他说明白，这件事不太好理解，但是多多一直吵着要见他。

羽生下冰回来的之后就开始准备怎样简单清楚地和他将这件事，于是他翻了很久的翻译软件，尽量写的能够容易理解一些。

他简单地和金博洋打了招呼，然后将准备好的内容发给他，金博洋疑惑地看着，紧接着，他脸色变化的极其生动形象，羽生在屏幕那边欣赏了一整套的变脸，堪比今年那场中国杯开幕式上那场特色的川剧节目。

“这这这……你说的是真的？”金博洋声音颤抖，不知道要怎么形容自己的心情。

你喜欢的人过来告诉你，在你们未来的某一天会走到一起，还会生一个小娃娃，甚至孩子的出生时间出生地都告诉你了，你难道不会觉得这件事很惊悚吗？

羽生在屏幕那边很认真的点头。

金博洋吞了吞口水，这对他来说无疑是开卷考试啊，他原以为自己这份感情是无疾而终的单恋，这样看来，好像是有结果的？

“那……你是什么想法？”金博洋不知所措的问。

说到这里羽生也很尴尬，大半天了他还是一点意见都没有。“本来这件事不想打扰博洋的，但是多多一直吵着要见你，所以能不能拜托博洋，最近一段时间要经常和我视频通话。”羽生只能走一步看一步，现在他也做不了任何事。

“这个没有问题，但是他能和我交流吗？”金博洋问。

“应该可以吧？要不要试试？小家伙早上就要见你了。”羽生笑了笑，十分惹眼。

金博洋愣愣地盯着他点点头，表示同意。

羽生拿着手机去找母亲和孩子，那边的金博洋更加忐忑不安。

等到手机屏幕里出现那个粉嫩嫩的小娃娃的时候，金博洋更加紧张了——这是他第一次见到他和羽生的娃，能不紧张吗？虽然他不想知道他们两个是怎么生出来这个孩子，就算是领养的，那也紧张。

“啊！是爸爸！”多多看到屏幕里的金博洋不安分地扭着身体要抢羽生的手机，小男孩子力气大，由美差点抱不住他。

羽生见状立刻把他接过来，但是面上有些不太高兴。

说到底，现在的羽生没有做这个孩子父亲的认知，这个孩子从孕育到出生再到成长他都没有经历过，对羽生而言，他只是刚刚来到家里半天的熊孩子，刚刚的不礼貌行为让羽生很不开心。就好像自己家的熊孩子在外人面前做了坏事，让他丢了脸一样——他明明只是想让金博洋看到多多有多可爱。

金博洋看到了羽生沉下的脸，就知道他不是特别高兴。他俩认识这么多年，他又单方面认识羽生那么多年，有些小情绪上的转变他很容易就能捕捉到。也许是因为太在意了吧，平时比赛能遇到的时候他总是在不着痕迹地关注着他表情上的变化，这也是他喜欢他的一种表现。

这边羽生沉着脸，金博洋在屏幕这边更加手足无措。他看到这个孩子了，眉眼间很像羽生，大大的笑脸对着他，和羽生的表情形成了明显的对比。

金博洋不知道该怎么样开口，只能伸出手摆了摆做出了打招呼的姿势。

“爸爸！爸爸怎么没有声音呀？”多多着急地在羽生怀里直蹬腿。

金博洋一听对方说的是汉语，心下忽然轻松了不少。

“有……有声音的……”他磕磕绊绊地说，本来面对镜头就不太能说完整话的金博洋此刻的舌头更加打结。

“爸爸有没有想多多？”孩子听到声音停止了动作，而后乖巧地问。

“有……”金博洋点点头，“有想。”

“奶奶呢？”他试图把在场的人问个便。

“想的。”金博洋看着在他俩后方的由美礼貌地笑着点头。“由美阿姨您好。”

由美看到他，也笑着打招呼。

“爸爸！你怎么不叫奶奶妈妈了？”多多像是发现了金博洋的错误高声说到。

金博洋觉得自己的头皮有点硬，面对多多满脸问号，他只能抖着嘴唇喊了一声“由美妈妈晚上好”。

由美笑的更开心了，她很真诚地说到:“博洋晚上好，我一直都想有博洋这样优秀的孩子呢，今天终于满足了。”

“您过奖了，过奖了。”金博洋战战兢兢，如履薄冰。

羽生看着这个场面偷偷地弯了弯唇角，随后又恢复正常。

看到了熟悉场景的多多并没有打算放过金博洋的架势，他继续锲而不舍地发问。

“那你有没有想パパ？”

“啊？”金博洋一脸懵逼。

“パパ啊！”多多抱着羽生的脖子，眼睛看着金博洋让他回答，大有一种他不回答就要哭给他看的样子。

他这才知道，原来孩子说的是羽生。

他瞧了瞧羽生的表情已经缓和了不少，应该不会介意自己的话……吧？

“想，你们我都想的。”他把心一横，不敢说出口的话趁这一回一次性说个够。

童言无忌，谁也不会计较多多的话，而他，就当他是被胁迫的吧，羽生应该不会介意。

“那パパ有没有想爸爸？”孩子转过脸对羽生问到。

“嗯，我也想博洋了。”羽生微微一笑，声音很轻柔地说到。

“哦！原来爸爸和パパ没有吵架哦，爸爸也不会不要我们的对吧？”多多开心地鼓掌。他们不知道，孩子虽然不清楚自己的情况，但是他很敏感地感觉到了两位父亲之间的不同往常，所以他才吵着要羽生和金博洋视频。他要确定金博洋不是和羽生生气了才离开的，更要确定他没有抛弃他们父子。

“不会的，博洋不会离开我和多多的，对吧？博洋？”羽生结弦笑着问到。

金博洋被他的话说的愣住了，等他回过神来才忙不迭地点头。“嗯，不会离开你们的，不会的。”

得到确定答案的孩子心满意足地放过视频那边的金博洋，羽生把孩子交给母亲，叮嘱了他不可以再胡闹，要对奶奶有礼貌，多多很乖地听他训话，还主动和由美道歉，成功地虏获了在场的每一个人。

羽生刚要拿走手机想要单独和金博洋说几句话，结果就被多多拦下了。

“爸爸还没有亲亲多多，不可以和パパ去聊悄悄话！”他小脸一扬，霸道的样子像极了羽生结弦。

“好好好，给你亲。”羽生被小了不止一号的自己打败，把手机递给了他。“博洋，你要按照惯例亲亲我们的多多才可以走。”羽生结弦也抱着看热闹的态度逗着脸红的金博洋。

“啊？”金博洋觉得今天他的开启方式哪里都不对，他能不能睡过去不要醒？

“亲亲爸爸！”多多撅起小嘴凑到屏幕上，吧唧一口就像是亲在金博洋脸蛋上一样。

金博洋在心里叹气，他认命地学着孩子的模样也对着摄像头亲了一口。

“爸爸亲完多多可以亲パパ了！”孩子一脸期待地看着他俩，就等他俩履行完亲亲任务才可以放他们去私聊。

金博洋现在满脑子黑线。

他把求助的目光转向羽生，羽生反而笑了起来。

“博洋要现在亲亲我吗？”羽生很认真地问到。

这个世界都错乱了吗？

金博洋想着。

（四）  
金博洋是没有勇气真的去亲羽生结弦，但是那边的孩子不看到他俩履行日常亲密行为是不会善罢甘休的，于是金博洋收到了这辈子羽生给他的第一个吻——隔着屏幕的亲吻示意，只是为了安抚孩子。

如愿以偿地多多打了个滚便去了由美妈妈那里玩，任由羽生结弦和金博洋对着手机相顾无言。

金博洋的脸红到快要滴血，羽生也不自然地清着嗓子。

羽生回到房间之后才敢和金博洋正常说话，两个人聊了几句便挂断了，金博洋那边要出门训练，已经不能再耽搁了。

关掉视频通话的羽生靠在床头叹气，一时间他也陷入了迷茫之中。

金博洋还没有心大到把这件事抛之脑后，他和天妈说了这件事，险些让天妈觉得他好像得了什么妄想症。他费了半天唇舌才和天妈把事情说清，并且让她明天来和他一起视频就知道了。

见金博洋说的言辞凿凿，天妈也不禁地思考起来这件事的可能性，最终决定等明天视频了再说。

羽生那边很快就到了夜里，说什么都要和羽生一起睡的多多被洗漱完毕抱上了床，那里铺上了全新的被褥。羽生帮他换上刚买的幼儿睡衣，盖好被子，准备哄他睡觉。

“パパ～”撒娇的多多谁也招架不住，他伸出一双小胳膊抱住羽生有力地小臂。“明天我还可以看到爸爸的对吗？”

羽生不理解他为什么会特别在意和金博洋连线这件事，好像一天看不到他，他就要消失了一样。

“当然可以。”羽生不忍心让他期待的目光落空，所以伸出没被他抱住的另外一只手摸着他的头说到。

“那就好。”多多翘起的唇角显示他很开心。

“那让パパ问问多多一些事好不好？”羽生低下头和孩子商量到。

多多乖乖地点头。

“为什么多多会害怕见不到爸爸呢？”羽生思考这个问题很久了，他对金博洋的依赖似乎多于自己，但是他们之间发生过什么，才让孩子这么害怕他再也见不到金博洋呢？

“我怕你们吵架了爸爸就不要我们了。”多多委屈地说，小嘴也抿了起来，一副可怜兮兮的样子。

“怎么会？你是我们最爱的宝贝呀。”羽生听到这话才觉得事情有些不太对，难道未来多多长到这么大的时候，他和博洋吵架分手了？

这个想法让他瞬间僵硬。

“多多看到了什么呢？”羽生温柔地问。“我和爸爸是不会分开的，也不会不要你的，多多放心。”

“我听到你们前几天吵架了，パパ，你不要和爸爸生气好不好？”多多眼圈里都是泪水，仿佛下一秒就会哭出声。

“不会的不会的，パパ和多多保证，不会和博洋生气的，更不会不要多多，你看，爸爸只是去工作了，很快他就会回来陪我们的，不要难过。”羽生和他反复保证，这才打消了孩子的疑虑。

他艰难地哄着多多入睡，这是他第一次照顾一个小孩子。夜里，羽生睡得很不踏实，他总想着夜里要给多多盖被子，也许这样有了顾虑，让他体会到为人父母的艰辛。

从来都是由美妈妈照顾羽生的起居，如今他也要照顾自己孩子的起居了。

早饭还是由美妈妈帮忙做的，小孩子口味清淡，花样要多，和羽生那种需要增肌保持体力的营养餐大不一样，由美为此费了很多心思。

羽生则要帮他洗漱，换衣服，打点好多多出门前的一切琐事，忙的他是根本顾不上自己。

每天晚上回来也是一样的，他要负责为多多洗澡，还要给他处理衣物，顺便还要教他识字，最重要的是要和金博洋打视频电话。

这样的日子匆匆忙忙的过了将近一个月，羽生和金博洋的联系越发的紧密，从最开始的脸红推拒，到后来的例行公事，羽生结弦在屏幕这端亲金博洋可是熟练的很，而金博洋也是在无法耍赖的界限里，亲了屏幕好多次。

很快，19/20赛季的四大洲锦标赛即将在韩国拉开序幕，这就证明，羽生结弦要和金博洋碰面了。

但是1月末在中国突然爆发的疫情让四大洲的赛场变的有些不同，而不是特别在意疫情的羽生结弦比较为难的是怎样安排多多。

原本就计划带着他去韩国的羽生担心多多没有签证和护照，毕竟他的出生证明是未来时间的。可当他再次打开出生证明时，纸上的日期时间居然和现在完全吻合，而父母姓名那栏依旧毫无变化。

羽生立刻带着这些东西去为他办了护照和签证，没想到异常顺利地便办了下来，这让他很是惊讶。

本以为到了二月他就可以跟着羽生一起去韩国见金博洋，可没想到却出了疫情这个事。如果不带多多过去，把他自己留在多伦多也是不现实的事。

他和金博洋商量了一下，最终决定带着多多过去——毕竟身为ANA的员工，在飞机上的私密和安全还是有保障的。

很快，四大洲的比赛即将来临，金博洋依稀地记得自己在酒店里真正第一次见到多多时的心情——虽然陌生，却又觉得亲切。

在羽生的催促下，金博洋伸出手来抱起了孩子，多多也按照惯例给爸爸一个甜甜的亲亲。他亲完了还不够，一直催着金博洋去亲羽生，嘴上还喊着“爸爸要多亲パパ几次”，喊的金博洋脸红的几乎快要滴血了。

看他迟迟不动，多多小嘴一扁，心下更认定了金博洋要和羽生分手，否则以前每次见面都要必备的亲亲，现在都没有了。

多多越想越难过，哇——的一声就哭出来了，亮晶晶的泪珠噼里啪啦地往下掉，小脸皱皱的，哭的特别惨。

金博洋哪里见过这阵仗，一时手足无措地僵在了那里，他不知道为什么，只是自己没有亲羽生一口，孩子就可以哭成这样，究竟是怎么回事。

“爸爸……呜，爸爸不要多多和パパ了……呜呜呜……多多以后没有家了……”他抓着金博洋的领子哭的一抽一抽的，整个人都在金博洋的怀里抖着，一边哭一边说话，抽抽搭搭地模样可怜极了。

一旁的羽生忍不住叹气，他从金博洋的手里接过多多抱住，顺着他的背安抚着他。金博洋担忧地看着羽生和孩子，好像下一秒他也要哭了的样子。

“爸爸没有说不要我们，爸爸只是太久没见我们了所以一时间忘了流程，你看爸爸刚下了飞机就赶着过来看我们了，怎么会不要我们呢？”羽生柔声地哄着他，一边拍背帮他顺着气。

“真……真的吗？”多多哭的一抽一抽的间隙问到。

“真的！”金博洋接过话来，用手指笨拙地帮他擦去脸上的泪痕。“我保证，不会不要你们的。”

有了金博洋的保证，孩子才止住了泪水，可是他刚刚哭的太用力，身体还停不下来，他抱住羽生的脖子，将脸靠在他的肩膀上，歪着头看金博洋。

“爸爸，要亲亲。”他靠在羽生怀里说到。

金博洋表示，你都哭了一回了，怎么还没忘这个事？

看来这次是没办法蒙混过关了。

算了，豁出去了，金博洋把心一横，如果他因为这个被羽生拉入黑名单从此不再联系，那他也认了。

就在金博洋做心里建设的时候，羽生迈了一步过来，一只手稳稳地抱住孩子，抽出另外一只手揽住金博洋的后脑让他低下头，轻柔地，将唇瓣印上他光洁的额头。

软软的唇一触即分，金博洋几乎没有意识到他的触碰，可呼吸打在头顶感觉过于清晰，让他忍不住颤栗。

羽生吻了他的额头。

这个认知让金博洋的大脑停摆，除了错愕没有其他。

羽生笑了笑，松开金博洋，然后在他自己的脸颊上点了点，示意他快点。

金博洋被他的微笑蛊惑，拉下他的手在羽生的脸颊上亲了一口，看的多多在一旁直鼓掌。

得到了满意的解决方式，孩子也不哭闹了。金博洋接过他哄着，很快他们就应该按照主办方的安排参加4cc的比赛，金博洋不能在这里停留太久，没过多长时间，他便急匆匆地离开了。

羽生看着他离去的背影若有所思。

（五）  
毫无悬念地，羽生摘得了本次四大洲的金牌，也如愿以偿地获得了全满贯，金博洋为他高兴的同时也忍不住为自己叹气——偏偏在自由滑中空了两个跳跃，以第四名的成绩无缘领奖台。

可金博洋是真的为他高兴，什么都有了，真好，他羡慕。

这是他喜欢的人啊，如此优秀的人。

他在台下看的眼热，忍不住感慨。

颁奖结束后，金博洋换好衣服等着即将开始的gala表演，男单的自由滑被安排到了最后一天，结束的时候几乎没有多久gala就要开始了。

羽生戴着奖牌急匆匆地赶回来，金博洋和他擦肩而过时，被他一把拽住。

“我有事情要和博洋聊一下。”然后他转过头对一直跟拍的摄影师说到:“您辛苦很久了，可以休息一下了，我马上要去换衣服，可以不用拍摄了，谢谢。”

说完用手挡住了屏幕，拽着金博洋就回到了更衣室。

他环视一圈，更衣室里这时候已经没有其他人了，他把门锁了起来，金博洋看着他的动作十分不解，他俩之间还有什么需要这么聊的话题吗？难不成多多有什么事？

“怎么了？是多多有什么事了吗？”金博洋先开口问到。

“没有，不是多多，是我有事找博洋。”羽生有些紧张地捏住了手里的那块儿奖牌。

“哦，那就好……有什么事你就说吧，别耽误了表演，你还要换衣服呢。”金博洋有些不自然地抓着手指。

“嗯。”羽生应着，随即抬起头郑重地说到:“我喜欢博洋，想和你在一起很久了，如果不是多多的到来，我是不敢确定你对我的感情的。因为不确定，所以不敢坦白。我怕我说出口后你会不理我，是多多的出现让我确定也许你也是对我有感觉的。我相信他是平行世界里另一对我们的孩子，既然那个世界里的我有勇气追求博洋，那么在这个世界里的我也不可以输给他，所以我决定比完赛就和博洋表白。”

羽生说的十分诚恳，他拿出手上那块四大洲的金牌递给金博洋，“这是代表圆满的一块金牌，我希望可以和博洋一起分享未来的生活，也愿意和博洋一同承担未来的风雨，那么，金博洋选手，你可以答应羽生结弦的追求吗？”

羽生十分紧张地等着金博洋的答复，甚至连呼吸都变得轻了许多，他害怕自己表达的不够清晰，害怕金博洋会拒绝他，害怕他们两个的关系会因为自己的鲁莽而变得无法弥补，看似淡定的羽生，内心忐忑极了。

“我……”金博洋张张嘴，喉咙里像堵了一团棉花一样哽在那里，他没想到羽生会和他说这些，他也没想到，原来情根深种的不止他自己一个。

他吸着气，心脏疯狂地跳动，好像比了一场自由滑之后，暂时无法平复的心情。

羽生就在那里静静地等着他，等他如同判决似的答复。

“你说你喜欢我？”金博洋稳住急促的呼吸，轻声地反问。他听得到门外现场的嘈杂声，但此刻他眼里只有羽生结弦。

“嗯。”羽生点点头。“喜欢很久了。”

“那……你那么优秀，我……”金博洋陷入了自我否定中。

一直以来，他都是在仰望羽生，他想要和他并肩前行，可羽生太厉害，也太强大，他追不上。他就像是满天星河里的那轮圆月，可望不可及。

“那博洋喜欢我吗？”羽生等不及的问到。

他不想让金博洋将他的成绩拿出来摆在两个人的面前，更不想让他用这个来丈量他们之间的距离有多远。成绩好坏不是他喜欢一个人的决定性因素，甚至没有资格构成他感情里的阻碍，横亘在他们之间的问题从来不是成绩的差距，而是羽生结弦和金博洋之间的情感。而这份情感是否能支撑住他们之间纷繁复杂的变数和无比残酷的社会现实，才是两个人应该考虑的。

金博洋嘴唇动了，“喜欢……我从小就喜欢。”他很快地补了一句，让羽生彻底地笑了。

他到底在怕什么呢？羽生思考着。

“你知道我说的不是这个，博洋，我希望你能坦诚地面对自己的心意，给自己一个机会，也是给我一个机会，好吗？”羽生说的恳切动容，他真的怕金博洋言不由衷地拒绝他，为了那些所谓的舆论和困难让两个人都委屈地不敢面对情感。

“你说的是真的吗？”金博洋抬起头问到。

“嗯，是真的，需要我发誓吗？”羽生伸出三只手指指着天，一副要立誓的模样，立刻被金博洋拦下了。

“这个不用。”金博洋努力地稳住呼吸，“我不知道你会喜欢我，我从来没有想过你会喜欢我，我很怕这是梦，醒了就什么都没有了。”羽生刚要开口，被他制止住继续说到:“你听我说完，我喜欢你，从小就喜欢，一直都没有变过，以前是像偶像一样的崇拜，后来我只想靠近你，想要近一点，再近一点，哪怕能和你在一块冰上继续比赛都是好的，我好害怕你哪一天会直接退役，那我就失去了靠近你的机会，就算你不喜欢我也没有关系，我们能一起比赛就很好了。”

金博洋吸了吸鼻子，他回忆起暗恋多年的酸楚心情，忍不住想要哭，可是他却努力地忍住了。

“平昌那段时间是我最开心的时候，可后来……后来那么多事，我离你越来越远……”那段不堪回首的往事在他眼前浮现，包括他最低落和艰难的时光。

羽生见他难过的很，心头也想被人狠狠地剜了一刀，他抱住颤抖的金博洋，心疼地安慰他。

“我以为博洋知道的，所以那年芬兰的时候我在后台摸你的头安慰你，难道博洋觉得这是前辈对后辈的鼓励吗？”羽生反问到。

金博洋点点头，他确实以为羽生只是在安慰他自由滑的失败。

“原来是我不够直白了，居然让博洋误会这么久。”羽生叹气，“我知道你要来我这里和我一起训练，我开心的不得了，后来出了那些问题导致现在的结果我也很难过，在台下安慰你的时候其实也是在宽慰我自己。我知道那个时候和博洋表白并不是个好的时机，再到后来这么多的问题，琦玉的时候我也有过表白的想法，可是我并没有拿到金牌，我觉得银牌不足以代表我的心意，我只想拿着金牌来和博洋表白，再后来……总之没有合适的机会，直到今天。”

“博洋会原谅我这么晚才和你表白吗？”羽生柔声地问。

“不，不会。”金博洋哪里会怪他这个？他惊讶还来不及呢。

“那博洋接受我的表白吗？”羽生言归正传，“博洋再不答应我，我的表演滑可要迟到了。”

羽生狡黠地笑着。

“啊？我们说了好久了，你快换考斯滕啊。”金博洋迅速从他怀里爬出来，脸都红透了。

“那博洋就是答应了？”羽生继续问。

“答应了答应了。”金博洋太难为情了，他要是再不答应羽生可就要翘了Gala，那他可就罪大恶极了。

“那我们例行一下多多的规矩好了。”羽生笑的像个偷了腥的大猫，和金博洋说到。

他还没有反应过来这个“例行规矩”是什么意思，下巴就被羽生抬高，附身就吻了下来。

错愕的金博洋失去了推开羽生的机会，一双温暖的唇覆在他敏感的唇瓣上，他缠绵地吻着，舌尖灵巧地顶开齿关缠住怯懦的舌，在口腔中反复地探索。

羽生的吻太深切，让金博洋根本招架不住。他只能乖顺地抱住羽生的脖子，这样才能撑住已经被他吻到酸软的双腿。

感受到原本僵硬的金博洋在他的深吻中的些许回应，羽生结弦更加激动地开疆扩土，直到他几乎要喘不上气来，这才放过他被亲吻到嫣红的唇瓣。

两个人抱在一起喘了很久平复情绪，最后还是金博洋口袋里的电话响起，原来是金杨他们找不到他了，这才在嘈杂的环境里给他打个电话试试。

害羞不已的金博洋让羽生赶快换衣服，他自己则先出去和队里的人汇合。临出门前羽生又亲了一口金博洋红润的脸颊，还哄骗说他要习惯每次见面分别时的亲亲，否则多多会怀疑他们吵架了的。

这理由槽点太多他懒得反驳，只能按照羽生的要求也亲了他一口，这才离开。

四大洲gala的气氛很好，金博洋仗着滑行速度一闪而过，就对着入口准备上场的羽生结弦比了个小蜘蛛吐丝的手势，让羽生心里美到不行。最后谢幕的时候他故意滑到金博洋的身边。和他手牵手横穿冰场，两个人一起开心地笑着，几乎都看不到眼睛了。

（六）  
羽生不知道的是，在他和金博洋表白之后原本预计是分离的时光，如今却被TC送来了一份大礼——参加世锦赛的部分运动员要直接从韩国飞往加拿大备战比赛，而金博洋刚好在这其中。

知道金博洋会和他们一起回到加拿大的多多开心的不得了，之前将近一个月的视频通话既要算时差，又要不能聊太久，而且金博洋和羽生都忙得很，在多多看来聚少离多的情况下，他的两个爸爸快要走到婚姻破解的边缘了，所以他们见面的时候才有点生疏的苗头，多多就敏感的以为金博洋打算不要他们两父子了。

即便是羽生和金博洋轮流保证，多多也不能放下心来，也许当初那场吵架让孩子真的记在了心底，所以他才如此惧怕两个人分手，这才有了心理负担。

羽生并不知道养育多多这几年的家庭里的他们俩究竟闹出来了怎样的矛盾，才让孩子惧怕他们分手到如此程度，如果有机会，他很想和那个平行世界里未来的自己好好聊聊，一个家庭要怎么经营才好。

他们离开的很快，傍晚从韩国飞离的航班有且只有那一趟，金博洋他们一行人和羽生他们都在同一架飞机上。

羽生带了个孩子的事不能传出去，于是购买了头等舱，还和大家错开了登机时间。金博洋那边因为是队里统一安排的，于是都在经济舱。

不过羽生想了办法，把金博洋和天妈升级到了头等舱，并且和他们坐在了一起，十几个小时路程里，多多和金博洋一起玩的不亦乐乎，根本不觉得无聊。

金博洋和他沟通的很好，以至于羽生在一旁看了就眼馋。自己新晋男友陪儿子一起玩的开心又愉快，而他只能坐在前排眼巴巴地看着，他就是颗超大的人形大柠檬，酸的很！

等到金博洋把玩累的多多哄睡了，由美便和他换了位置，由她看着孩子，也好让金博洋去前面位置休息一会儿，正好她也可以和天妈聊一聊。

他俩的事双方家长都是知道的，由美很喜欢金博洋，天妈也很欣赏羽生结弦，这两个孩子未来的路虽然注定难走，可看在他们两个的感情上，作为父母的他们也没什么好反对的，否则也不可能出现这么大一个娃了。

多多的出现对两方的家长来说就是一份考卷的答案，答案都摆在那里了，过程如何又能怎样呢？更何况他们确实很满意对方的家庭，两个孩子又相互喜欢并且一起比赛了这么长时间，彼此的脾气秉性都是了解的，在他们家长的眼里，没有比他们更合适对方的人了。

到了多伦多落地之后，金博洋去哪里住更是一个大问题。多多抱着爸爸的大腿说什么都不撒手，小考拉一样手脚并用地抱着金博洋就哭了起来，任凭羽生怎么哄怎么劝都不行。

队里给金博洋安排了统一住宿的公寓，常规下的安排并没有料到会发生这样的事情。现在他是去公寓也不对，去羽生那里住下也不对，一时间陷入了两难的境地。

后来实在是没办法，只能让天妈跟着队里去安排好的地方，金博洋跟着羽生先回家，其他的看情况再定。

就这样，金博洋被迫住进了羽生家里——而且要和他一张床。

好刺激哦。

羽生的公寓离Tcc冰场比较近，面积并不是特别大，两间房间，他和母亲一人一间。金博洋如果搬过去住，他要么和羽生住一间，要么就去睡客厅沙发。睡客厅沙发这个事如果被多多看见了，可能闹得要比现在更严重。

金博洋到了羽生的公寓之后十分拘谨，他乖巧地坐在沙发上看着多多在屋子里开心地跑来跑去。

羽生进门之后就一头扎进了自己的房间，开玩笑，他要是走之前知道金博洋会来，他一定把屋子里好好收拾一番。

金博洋在门外看着紧闭的门板，羽生进去好一会儿了，钉钉铛铛的好像是在打老鼠，如果不是在房间里重新装修，那么应该就是在拆家吧，金博洋想着。

多多抱来了他的玩具和金博洋分享，这些东西都是这么长时间以来羽生给他买的。金博洋有不少和小外甥小侄子打交道的经历，哄孩子自然不再话下，多多有他陪着也开心的不得了，偶尔抱着金博洋的胳膊，小脸在他衣服上蹭来蹭去地撒娇，和羽生如出一辙的模样，对金博洋来说简直是暴击。

过了好半天，羽生才满头大汗地从房间里出来，手上还抱着一个大箱子。由美拿过来新床单要给羽生换上，金博洋从沙发上起身要自己来换，被由美拉住，让他看着多多。

金博洋无奈地看着羽生他们母子因为自己的来临而忙乱，心里特别不好意思。

夜幕降临，金博洋和羽生艰难地帮多多洗好澡，玩疯了的他像一条小泥鳅一样在浴室里扑腾捣蛋，泼了他俩一身的水。到最后还是羽生绷起脸来吓唬他，他才老老实实地任由金博洋给他擦干换上睡衣，然后送到了由美妈妈的房间里。

最近一段时间他就只能和由美一起睡了。

羽生结弦和金博洋纷纷洗漱好，可是对着一张床又犯了难，羽生倒是不介意金博洋睡哪边，但是金博洋却介意这是羽生的床。

哪有刚确定关系就和人家睡在同一张床上的啊？这就很奇怪好吗？

羽生把金博洋的窘迫看在眼里，走过去从背后抱住他，安抚地亲了亲他的耳垂，看着他迅速地变成粉嫩的颜色，忍不住地笑出声。

“博洋好紧张哦。”羽生抱着他说到，声音和胸腔共鸣，在金博洋的背后震颤着。

“我……我哪有……”他确实紧张，但他还是要面子的，这肯定不能承认啊。

“好好好，你没有。”羽生忍着笑，“你就当做是在自己家里好了，放心，我们只是一起睡觉而已，不做别的。”

金博洋听他意有所指的话，腾地一下从脖子红到脸颊，“那个……我……”他吞了口口水，“今天坐飞机太累了，我要早点休息，你也早点吧。”

说完拉开羽生的手，迅速地钻到被窝里，用被子紧紧地裹住自己还遮掉了半张脸。

害羞极了。

羽生无声地笑着，然后也掀开被子爬上另一边的床，回手关掉灯，躺下了。

“还有一个月就要到世锦赛了，博洋要尽快调整时差好好训练哦。”躺下的羽生为了缓解金博洋的尴尬与不自在，于是开始和他有一搭没一搭地聊了起来。

“嗯，我会的。”金博洋在被子里点了点头。“你最近怎么样？有没有休息好？感觉你上半个赛季很劳累。”

金博洋很少有机会和羽生这样聊天，这种体验对他来说十分新奇。

“还好吧，可能是赛程太紧密了，有些调整不过来，不过现在好了，应该没什么问题。”羽生叹了口气，回想起那段时间，他确实心情不太好，不过现在看来，他比什么时候的心情都要好。

“那就好。”金博洋应和着，不敢再提那段时间。

两个人就这样聊着，不知道什么时候就睡着了，长途飞行确实劳累，他们需要休整。

梦里都是快乐的生活剪影，羽生也是，博洋亦然。

（七）  
小孩子睡得早起的也早，多多昨晚在由美那边睡得很好，今早起来的时候居然一点都没有赖床。

他自己从床上爬下来，光着小脚丫就蹬蹬蹬地跑向了羽生的房间。

他的身高刚好拉下羽生的门把手。

床上的两个人还没有睡醒的意思，多多把门偷偷地打开，然后从门缝间挤了进来，随手又关上了门。

两个人睡着了就没有意识拘谨下去了。金博洋也不知道怎么翻身翻到了羽生的身边，毛茸茸的头靠在羽生的肩膀，睡得正香。

多多跑到床前，羽生那边开始手脚并用，努力地往上爬。羽生被他的动作惊醒，见他已经爬上来一半，手一伸就把他捞了上来，让他趴在自己的身上。

“嘘……”羽生低沉着声音把食指树在唇前，示意金博洋还在睡，止住小皮孩儿的声音与动作。

多多心领神会地用两只小手捂住了嘴巴，和羽生如出一辙的眼笑成了一条线。

羽生见他乖巧听话，任由他趴在自己的身上，而他则一把一把地抚摸着他的背，轻轻地拍着。

一家三口的清晨是这样的安逸与和谐。

来到加拿大的金博洋每天要完成很多训练任务，偶尔还要辗转在TCC和花岗岩两个冰场。和羽生一样，他们的目标都是今年的这次世锦赛。

日子在这样的和谐相处下过得飞快，迫于每日的训练任务，羽生面对着一个床上玉体横陈的爱人都不能做任何事，也着实悲惨了些。

临近世锦赛，国内传来的消息则是疫情控制的越来越好，可国际形势却越来越严重，就在很多选手都已经到了参赛地点做准备的时候，严重的疫情形势让isu不得不宣布世锦赛取消。

这也就意味着，他们直接进入了漫长的休赛期，并且金博洋很快就要结束在加拿大的特训，和队友们一起回国了。

有了这样认知的羽生不得不考虑一下金博洋离开之后的情况，多多怎么办？

他现在黏金博洋的程度有时甚至要高过他，如果和他说要和金博洋分开很久很久，那他会闹到怎样境地，羽生根本不敢想。

可集体来这边和集体回去是按照协会那边整体安排的，金博洋和他不一样，没有相对的自由选择权，他早在18年就见识到他们的威力了，不管是羽生结弦还是金博洋，谁都不可能凭一己之力抵抗的。

所以现在究竟要怎么办，他还需要和金博洋找个时间商量一下。

金博洋他们接到回去的命令非常突然，羽生得知这件事的时候几乎在第一时间决定了要跟着金博洋一起回去。

原本金博洋是不同意的，因为跟着他回去就意味着要一起集中隔离至少半个月，注定半个月没有冰可以上，只能被关在屋子里，他担心羽生受不了。

可是羽生也接到了通知，如果安大略这边的疫情再继续下去的话，Tcc的冰场很快也要被迫关闭，那这样就相当于他同样不可能拥有训练的场地。

“你可以回日本啊？”金博洋说到。

“可是日本还要办夏奥的，我觉得情况要更加危险。”羽生为难地说。

金博洋这才想到日本还有这个情况，而且他回到仙台也未必安全。如果知道世锦赛不比了，大家猜也能猜到羽生会去哪里，这样的话，日本对他来说还真的有些危险。

面对这样两难的境地，金博洋拨通了雪姐的电话，将这个头秃的难题丢给了她。雪姐觉得自己早晚得让金博洋愁死，挂断了他的电话开始和首钢那边联系。

等到雪姐给他回复的时候已经很晚了，羽生这里担心了很久机票的问题，在那边没有给他消息之前就先买好了三个人的机票，不管怎么样都是能走的。另外还好他有先见之明，提前处理过签证的问题，否则他们就算想和金博洋一起走都没有可能。

很快，他们就一起从加拿大来到了北京。

因为要隔离，羽生他们只能跟着金博洋一行人走特殊通道，随即被直接送到首钢隔离。多多年龄太小必须要有人照顾，鉴于在那之前一直都在羽生那里，所以现在也由羽生带着。金博洋毕竟是队里的人，就算是在自家地盘也不太方便，首钢人多嘴杂，他隔离期间还带着孩子传出去了对谁都不好。

多多也同意跟着羽生，但是要求要经常和爸爸视频。

金博洋又怎么能不答应呢？

于是漫长的隔离期开始了。

羽生每天在酒店里做简单的训练，多多很听话，在屋子里待了那么久也没有吵闹。这是羽生第一次自己全程带娃，从洗脸刷牙做游戏开始，到喂饭洗澡讲故事结束，28天的隔离期，羽生深切地体会了一把为人父的艰辛。

和金博洋视频的时候每次说到这些事的时候，他都会在一旁咯咯咯地笑，一点都没有体谅羽生的感受，让他只想把人按住亲到他求饶才好。

腹黑的羽生开始琢磨着隔离解除之后的事，天然呆的金博洋对即将到来的“危机”毫不自知。

在做了n+1遍的核酸检测之后，被隔离的人们终于放开了限制，但他们的活动范围依旧仅限于首钢区域。不过好就好在可以出去透透气，也能有器械和冰场了。

这对他们来说才是最重要的。

就算是解除隔离，他们也要保持必要的消毒，多多多半还是在羽生那里住着，偶尔才能去金博洋那边。实际上两个人还是两个房间。

这对金博洋来说是个安慰，但对羽生来说并不是。好好的休赛季，他明明守在金博洋的身边，两个人却过得和牛郎织女一样，太惨了些。

可他又有什么办法呢？有多多在，他可是什么都做不了，除了每次见面的亲亲和告别时的亲亲之外，他对自己的小爱人什么都不能做，是真的可怜。

不过这种日子也过不了太久，羽生结弦这只大灰狼是可以吃掉那只小白兔的，只不过是时间的问题。

未来，他们也不知道要共同抚养多多要到什么时候，不过他们已经约定好，等到退役，就去在加拿大一起生活。

有爱，不止往后余生。

END


End file.
